User blog:El Alamein/World War Wikia: Event Intro and Signups
The world is at war. This grim statement means a harsh reality of brutality, pain, boredom, fear, grief, rage, sickness, agony... and possibly death, for thousands, maybe millions, as the armies of the world's mightiest nations gear themselves once more towards an all-enveloping conflict. And you, fellow users of Deadliest Fiction, will help decide the outcome - be it a glorious and historic victory, or a long, protracted, and bitter defeat. It will be up to you to pick up the rifles and ready the bayonets of one of the most legendary conflicts in history and take matters into your own hands, duking it out in high-stakes battles to determine the fates of entire countries, or continents. Or else, you will be the minds behind the maneuvers, the brilliant strategists and tacticians who deftly place your armies into the perfect location, delivering the decisive blow to end the war - or else find yourselves strained on all fronts, frantically attempting to hold off relentless and cunning foes! This task will not be easy. It will not always be glorious, or heroic, or pretty. Such is the nature of war. But I have faith in this community to bring together a fantastic and hard-won game, one fueled by creative, clever, and conniving minds. I have faith that you will give you all, be the end result a raised flag among the rubble, or another scorched and broken body lying twisted on the abandoned field. You will need to be quick. You will need to be deliberate. You will need to remain steadfast in the face of opposition. But most of all, you will have fun. Welcome to World War Wikia! A Wiki-wide event hosted by El Alamein, our resident World War II historian and history nerd! An event that will decide the fates of many! An event that will be played out by an elite few! The Situation German aggression has warranted response, despite the best efforts of Britain and France to appease their bellicose neighbor. Communist Russia, reeling in the wake of a tumultuous revolution, stands poised to crush all who oppose it. The Japanese Empire expands more violently with each passing day, swallowing up territories to the east on land and advancing its navy ever closer to the United States, which sits dormant, but prepared for just the right moment to step in and make a difference. The scales of fate hang ready to decide who wins and who loses everything. This is how the Second World War started. This is where all similarities between real life and this game end. You will all play across a soon-to-be ready map of the world, which will depict all strategic and tactical locations of the soldiers and their positions in the battefield. Generals will deploy their troops as they see fit, cooperating and collaborating with their fellow commanders for maximum effect - or else bickering and arguing as their last bastions of defense crumble around them. Meanwhile, the soldiers will prepare their loadouts and try their best to give glory and honor to their nation in victory. Signing Up There are two (2) characters each user may create for the purposes of this game. Rules and Restrictions for Character Creation 1. The two characters may be on opposing sides, if the user sees fit. 2. The two characters may both be soldiers, or one may be a general while the other is a soldier (if EA accepts the general application). However, no user may play as two generals (regardless of their side) for the purposes of this game. 3. Be realistic, more or less. Note that this does not mean limit your creativity, but no "Invincible Chuck Norris" soldiers are allowed... for, well, obvious reasons. 'Soldiers' Soldiers must: *Designate their side (Axis vs. Allies) and the country for which they wish to command troops. A list of available countries will be posted below. Suggestions are welcome if you feel that I have overlooked an important faction. *A brief but detailed biography is necessary so I can represent the soldiers in prologues, but keep in mind that these soldiers are only fictional entities that exist for the purpose of battle simulations - these individual troops represent ''larger units as a whole for voting. I am granting freedom of choice with weapon selections - that means that American troops can carry Lee-Enfields into battle, for example - but no weapons made after 1939 will be accepted at the start of the game (yes, that includes stuff like the STG-44). Don't worry, time does progress and I keep track of it (as stated above), so loadouts can be updated accordingly. *Loadouts exist as follows: 1. Rifle: Rifles were the standard infantry weapon of the Second World War - it can be an accurate bolt-action, a damning semi-auto or an experimental automatic, depending on the time frame. 2. Machine Gun: Belt-fed or magazine-fed, excellent for long-ranged suppressive fire. 3. Explosives: Hand grenades, small mortar pieces, or shoulder-fired rocket launchers are all acceptable for this category. 4. Sidearm: You can put one pistol and one knife in this category. 5. Support: Maybe a submachine gun as the fighting gets close or a shotgun as the battle comes even closer - what backup weapon do your troops carry into battle? 6. Light vehicle: ''No tanks, no ''artillery (self-propelled or otherwise), ''no APCs, landing craft, planes, or heaven forbid, battleships. Basically jeeps or other light vehicles used to transport men and materiel. 'Commanders' Commanders are pretty important to the validity of this game, so I'm not accepting just anybody. You can create a commander profile when signing up, and I'll have to approve it. But, I'm pretty sure only those who are really going to be accepted would even bother signing up, so that problem should take care of itself. Commanders must: *Designate their side (Axis vs. Allies) and the country for which they wish to command troops. A list of available countries will be posted below. A brief but detailed biography is necessary so I can represent the commanders in prologues, and also to ensure that they are capable of making sound strategic decisions (I will determine if an entry is acceptable to be a commander). Do not create a commander that is a blatant ripoff of a real-life WWII general (and yes, that goes for me too, no Bernard Law Montgomery). *Remain aware of the situation of the war as a whole - you will need to pay attention to the regular updates provided to ensure you know where you are moving your troops and why. Maybe there is a large concentration of enemy forces near Morocco and you have a small but important bastion in Algeria - would it be wiser to reinforce them or make a meaningless move from France into Luxembourg? *Expect to remain active (more or less) for the entirety of the war. Registered Combatants Allied Soldiers: United Kingdom: Baldur Toov, Brittany Jenkins, Irvine Faulkner, Max Sackler UK Commanders: ''Lloyd Kumar '''Soviet Union: '''Nikolai Borislav, Viktor A. Zuyev, Alexei Marx ''Soviet Commanders: ''Arytom Vondas '''United States: '''Brook "Brooklyn" Silver, Sean Silver ''American Commanders: Ethan Williams France: 'TBA ''French Commanders: '''Allied Puppet States: Phang Van Hung (Vietnamese), Aina (Chinese) Axis Soldiers: 'Germany: '''Louis Frederickson, Axel Vulcaynoh ''German Commanders: TBA 'Japan: '''Akio Isamu, Eishi Sakutaro, "Oni" ''Japanese Commanders: Ginbei "Devourer" Yagyu 'Italy: '''Oscar Jethroe, Tiberio Lottoni, Luigi Guido Menechino ''Italian Commanders: Father Vincent Cava 'Central European States: '''TBA ''Central European Commanders: TBA '''Axis Puppet States: '''TBA Miscellaneous Info / Question Dump *I will provide weekly updates on the progress of the war (each week will likely represent several months' real-world time, with each in-game year changing every 3-4 weeks. The game can continue past 1945, if it takes that long. If the game becomes stale or reaches an impasse, the commanders can negotiate truces/ceasefires/whatever they want to give the game a conclusive end. *Each country can have 4 soldiers maximum, and 2 commanders maximum. *Be creative with your entry! Do not feel limited by political/national/ethnic boundaries that would normally affect a soldier's service! Maybe your soldier is British by origin but defected to the German sides, representing an Anglo Division of the Wehrmacht! Maybe your commander has a weakness for caviar and wine (cough Leo cough)! You get the idea, make these characters come to life! *If your soldier is serving under a nation that is not major enough to warrant its own commander, you will be commanded by a user controlling troops in a nearby theater of war. *These rules are flexible and can / will be updated as the need arises. Obviously this is a complex idea, and I'm not exactly sure how things will run until we actually get this thing running. Bear with me at first, guys, and I'm sure we can iron out any awkward spots in the rules. Speaking of, if you have any questions at all that pertain to this part of the game so far, please feel free to ask. I will respond in the comments, and if there are any recurring / important questions that pop up, I will post them on the blog here, along with their answer. I hope you are all excited for this as I am! Let's make this a fun game! Sign up below! Category:Blog posts